regret
by We.Try.To.Write
Summary: Clara and the Doctor, not sure how else to explain, well its romance so...:)


**Not really sure were this story is going to go**

 **Will be a chapter two**

 **Like reviews!**

Opening the doors into the Tardis, Clara was once again amazed by the size. Smiling, she ran around the control centre, scanning every inch of the time machine.

"Doctor?" She asked impatiently.

Clara sighed and lent up against the metal, waiting for the Doctor to find her.

Suddenly the Tardis moaned in frustration and Clara jumped back instantly.

Clara hesitantly placed her palm on the machine,

"Sh.. I'm sure he'll be back soon," She said self-consciously, Again the Tardis made a painful sound.

"Alright. Alright!" said Clara defensively. "Jeez you really don't like me do you?"

The tardis responded in electrical sounds. Huffing, Clara crossed her arms and walked up and down the room.

"I bet you're just jealous that he is interested in someone other than a big timey machiney thingy!" The tardis laughed at her stupidity!

"Hey it's not funny! Stop laughing!" Clara ordered.

A bang from behind her made Clara turn.

"Doctor finally." She said thankfully.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just reconnecting..." The Doctor laughed, "Don't worry you won't understand"

"Probably for the best!" Clara agreed.

He was rushing around the room searching for…well whatever he needed… and Clara knew he was not in the mood for talking, or even listening. So she sat down in the nearest chair and watched as the Doctor ran around the Tardis, fixing, and, well breaking everything.

Around an hour later the Doctor seemed to be finished with whatever he was doing and took his concentration to the patient girl observing him.

"Well then Clara. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"Take me somewhere…" Clara thought for a moment "Magical!"

"I know just the place!" The Doctor set about pulling leavers and pressing buttons. All the time a huge grin plastered on his face.

Looking Clara in the eyes, his grin grew wider and he pulled the final leaver!

On another planet!

"New New York!" said the Doctor as he opened the Tardis doors onto a beautiful view.

Claras eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I know." The Doctor said sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Worried, Clara asked him.

"Nothing its just…" HE looked up to face her, finding comfort in her soft brown eyes." I took a friend here once, well actually two friends!" He put on his fake smile and looked at the city.

"Well lucky them, its amazing!" Clara said, trying to lighten the mood. Th Doctor noticed her attempt and decided to just concentrate on the here and now.

"Quickly, go run and get the picnic mat. It should be to the left of the door." The Doctor ordered Clara.

Turning around she rushed into the Tardis and left the Doctor with his thoughts.

Left alone, The Doctor put his head in his hands, and shook himself into a right frame of mind.

He had managed to compose himself before the excited Clara came back out of the Tardis.

"Just chuck it down there" He said and dropped to the floor!

Both bodies were laying stretched on the earth. Watching the clouds. Everything was fine, then Clara decided to start up the convocation again,

"So, the people you took did you travel with them too?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah,"

"Sowere are they now?" She said carefully knowing this wasn't his favourite subject.

"One is in a parallel universe, stuck there. The other, Martha. Gone to fight aliens with guns." He gave his information freely but bluntly. His voice was neutral in tone, expressing no emotion.

"Is the 'one' Rose?" Clara had heard about her, but never a lot.

"Yes." His tone, still neutral. Clara opted to ask no more questions as she had a feeling she would push the boundaries. However she was till surprised that he had answered.

The rest of the trip was fun and their convocation was forgotten in the mist of the day's excitement.

On the way back to the Tardis, they made small talk, a couple of jokes here and there, relatively safe ground. They reached the blues doors and Clara waited as Doctor unlocked the vessel with his key. She rested on the wooden box and closed her arms around her body.

"Thank you!" She didn't know why she said that, it was impulse.

"For what?" The Doctor stopped his actions and turned to face her.

"For everything" She said mysteriously.

They were both facing each other, inched apart and they're lip calling out to the other.

A loud noise coming from the Tardis broke them both out of their heavenly trance. And the Doctor rushed into the box to check the alarm wasn't serious. Clara stood outside, still slightly panicked about what just could've happened.

She heard the all clear from the Doctor and shook her head out of the mind-set.

"False alarm, the Tardis is just mucking about." Yelled the Doctor from inside. Clara cursed under her breath. She _said_ the Tardis hated her!

"Stupid cow" She muttered hoping the Tardis could hear her!

She ventured into the blue box and prepared herself for another trip to the time vortex.

"Home wood bound," The Doctor said to her as she entered the room. He had already got started in the driving of the machine.

It happened quicker than usual and she had to grab the thing closes to her to keep from un-balancing. And the Tardis fell through time and space.

A jolt Stopped the movement and from the other side of the room Clara heard the, 'we're here' from the Doctor. She failed to see where he was and accepted that he might be avoiding her.

"See you next Wednesday?" Clara stated, though it came out more of a question.

"Of course."

Clara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and exited the Tardis. When she was out she let her head fall into her hands and tried to forget the embarrassment of the near kiss.

She didn't know that the Doctor was on the other side of the door wishing her had taken his chance.


End file.
